digital persona weab of the year style
by Weab Of the Year
Summary: Tk goes to inaba for a year the discovery of a world not human nor digimon and with the phantom theivs he becomes their Joker the trickster said to slay gods 'nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

TK was looking out the window waiting for his stop remembering what had transpired just days before "sadly our good friend TK will not be attending school until late next spring see his mother is working abroad for just over a year TK is also dealing with a lot of stress so he is being sent to live with his uncle Dojima in Inaba for a while" TK was stressed but not cause davis and kari alone for a year not TK's cup'a tea but at least he had family his stop was announced "inaba station" he ignored the rest and got off the train hearing his uncle cry his name "TK HOW ARE YOU LITTLE BUDDY" TK said "I'm sixteen now not too little anymore uncle" correcting him as he got in the car a man walked over and said "hello I am Issei Inazuma and just wanted to say have a good stay in inaba" TK thanked him as they shook hands and he left

After four hours of unpacking TK fell asleep with his cousin Nanako saying " are you alright big bro"

A voice said too our hero "WELCOME TO THE VELVET ROOM" "My it seems you have a very interesting destiny ahead of you, you see this room excises between dream and reality mind and matter so remember that only someone who is bound by a contract can enter my name is Igor have a good sleep" TK awoke and after a day of shity school and a teacher people call "king Kamoshida" he went to the alley across from the school using an app in his phone called metaverse navigator going to an alt. Dimension and in a situation of life or death a voice called out " well are you going too let them die here…" "no" "then I will consider granting you the power to break through this crisis so let us form a contract" Tk screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH" "I am thou thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts too reach thine own justice to ascertain your true self though thou be chained to hell itself so now that thou hast open thine eyes the time IS NOW" Tk grabbed the white mask now attached to his face being ripping it off blood spattered and his face was being covered in blue fire while saying "PER...SO...NA" a red creature with a black masked face and fire orange eyes and mouth a top hat monocle and horns and black wings saying aloud "I AM THE PILLAGER OF TWILIGHT ARSENE" just now realizing Tk was wearing a black tux like suit with a black overcoat flowing down the white mask was gone and the knight like creatures before them were covered in a black and red energy dying a girl named Ann whom he had met the day and liked too be honest before was passed out while Ryuji another male student at his school scared for his life asked slowly "T...Tk" Tk then looked down and ask "what are you afraid of dying" "how can you say that" Ryuji ask in distress as Tk gave back an insane grin "what why do you look scared I am a survivor you are a person that I will not kill horribly…"

Authors note

Hey I am writer Gabriel DeVoogel so this is my first long chapter so enjoy…?


	2. Aftermath of awakening

Picking up where we left off

TK fell down a mask now upon his face once more Ann woke up too Ryuji holding her for a very specific reason TK easily figured out instantly _the pervert_ he thought.

"Hey get a… room you to" TK wheezed out.

"Oh my god! TK what happened?" Ann shouted.

"The hell stop shouting!" Ryuji said loudly almost like that thing he said not to do.

"Shut the fuck up," TK whispered loud enough for the room too hear. "We need to go home," TK harshly said with a grunt of the pain Arsene was inflicted "this is bad I think I feel his pain," TK stated elaborating on it.

"Who's pain?" Ann ask confused from passing out earlier.

"Arsene, my persona," he replied "you passed out before I summoned him," TK gripped the wall trying not to fall down from pain.

"Well whoever he is we need to leave before you collapse from this Arsene's pain," Ann cried fear obvious in her tone

"Yeah we know it's that 'effin bastard Komoshidas fault," Ryuji spat venom in his tone.

"Wait Kamoshida? What does he have to do with this?" Ann asked now even more confused

"When we-" TK coughed "got here- he was in a cloak a thong and a crown with yellow eyes instead of brown ones and ask why to quote him 'slaves were out of their prison' we carried you and ran into those Guards I wasted with Arsene," TK quickly said filling Ann in on the happenings since schools ending that day.

"Also he said to give him his princess Ann or else we would be executed," Ryuji added

"Wait princess? The hell does he think he is?" Ann spat afraid he may try something next time they meet a school.

"Let's just leave!" TK yelled cutting them off as he started down the hall towed the entrance "

Wait for us!" Ryuji screamed at him as he and Ann started running after him. _Damn how can this be real I mean digimon are one thing but my persona cognitive beings given form like this how? TK_ thought.

"Uh-hey T-TK are you ok" Ryuji ask, he obviously was wanting to help.

"Ryuji I'm fine," TK said shooting a grin back a Ryuji. At the entrance TK started running to be knocked down by another Knight like creature he grunted with pain before a blue light encapsulated his mask.

"Persona!" he cried quietly as Arsene formed using his sharp heel he disposed of the enemy quickly and stating.

"Remember, my power is yours too run wild with at your heart's content. As he faded TK realized his pain was getting worse as if the ribs Malomyotismon had broken had somehow had broke again all by themselves. He winced _I need to survive I need to tell Kari how I feel, I will protect her!_ TK though as if screaming it aloud.

"TK," Ryuji said "you're pushing yourself. I'm not that bright but I can see it, you have too find a way back now!" He demanded. TK's phone took on a life of its its own.

"Now returning to the real world from Kamoshida's palace thank you for your hard work," it said and the world as the trio knew it twisted and contorted back to normal it's shape, a school and an alleyway. TK's clothes also returned to his shujin uniform from the strange attire from the castle as TK passed out from pain faintly hearing a voice "what ...hell"

—

Hey this is chapter two done this was going too have shido in it but I thought that could wait till after Kamoshida so during the meet with Morgana in the metaverse who already knows shido has a palace but can't figure it out himself and I mean like the mouse puzzles which I hate so not much will be said about so they will only be mentioned when they meet Morgana


	3. Chapter 3

TK awoke with cloudy vision. "wh-where am I?" TK asked in a foggy tone.

"Hey, kid wake up it's me," he heard Dojima of all people talking.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"If I told you I'd be called a weirdo," he replied, "so maybe later."

"Well, you may have to tell us right now kid so I can treat the wounds."

"Wait, who are you? Sorry, I forgot to ask and where are Ryuji and Ann?" TK asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, those kids? They found your phone and the text I sent you about getting to the house or I'd leave without you," he chuckled "they figured out I was in the shopping district and brought you there. You're in the hospital now kid and damn all that over time that I was getting for doing this is kinda gone," TK bit his lip guilty "but your health is more important than money!" Dojima said with an evident amount of concern in his voice. TK noticed that the doctor was a female her coat open revealing a punk rock band t-shirt and a name tag that said "Tae Takami". _N_ _o one I'd know_ TK thought.

"Oh, yes I forgot I'm Tae Takemi nice to meet you kid," the doctor said in an almost monotone voice, almost, TK took what he could get.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Takeru Takaishi but most people call me TK," he replied, "also, could you please answer my question ?" TK asked politely as he could, his pain was starting to come back, he winced.

"Oh! The painkillers must be wearing off," she said, "to answer they are outside waiting."

"Can you tell them to come in please?" he asked.

"I'd think not, half your ribs are broken you have a sprained ankle, plus you left wrist is fractured! How are you even moving?" Tae almost screamed in TK's face.

"I would explain but as I said before you would call me crazy," he sighed "so all I will say is that I was hurt and it had to do with Suguru Kamoshida" TK stated.

"The teacher at your school?" Dojima ask confused.

"Yes, he tried to rape the girl that's with Ryuji outside, and if she's here it's worse. He beats the students and his volleyball team, plus he is a sexual predator for the girls," he sighed "the parents and principal know too, it's fucked up and I can't do anything," a voice startled him from outside the room.

"Hello, my name is Goro Akechi I am a detective for the Inaba police and your story interested me, so please tell," the boy asks politely.

"Well, after school Kamoshida asked me Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki to stay and speak with him, so we went to his office and one at a time Ann and Ryuji were let go. But they wanted to talk more, so they stayed outside the door waiting. Kamoshida started to beat the hell out of me. I don't even know why he just started wailing on me for almost an hour before the others finally got a clue and came in. Ann's threats helped but it was bad. We walked out of the school and I think I collapsed on in the ground, that's it really," he explained not really lying. Kamoshida did put those creatures on him, it's his fault. Dojima stood in shock.

"Why the hell would a teacher do that to you?" he pondered.

"He's just some deplorable rubbish, scum," Akechi growled. TK finally got a good look at Akechi. He had brown shoulder length hair and a brown school uniform jacket with a black tie, black jeans, and an Inaba police badge on his chest but looked no older than 16.

"You're right Akechi, but why does he do those things? I'm going down to the station too report this, have fun kid. I'll tell Nanako something for you," he offered.

"Thanks, tell her I said 'see you soon love you'," TK replied.

"If you would , could I speak with TK alone for a moment?" Akechi asked kindly.

"Sure kid, knock yourself out," she replied walking out.

"I know you were in the cognitive world, TK," Akechi said nonchalantly.

"What how would you know that?" TK asked in a serious tone, "are you the reason for that place?" TK asked almost scared.

"God no, I just have the power to go there," she replied "your wounds almost paralleled mine from my first exposure too that world," TK noticed something in his eyes, they showed that he now has the companionship he yearned for most likely for a long time.

"Well, I'm glad someone knows what I'm going through," he said smiling, "but I feel like I can do something to Kamoshida with it," TK said, he prayed for an answer he liked, there was only a certain amount of bad news someone could take in one day or a lifetime.

"Yes," he nodded, "you can force a change of heart by sending a calling card _after_ securing a route to the source of his distorted desires, his 'treasure' from his section of the cognitive world. This is also known as his 'palace', that should force a change of heart but it may also kill him in what's called a mental shutdown. Actually, the incidents with them were my fault, I failed and killed their shadows, so he dies as well," Akechi explained, he kept a calm and collected look, and TK couldn't read him.

"Kill him," TK mumbled considering it, but before he could decide, he fell asleep once again.

"Welcome to the velvet room!" Igor greeted happily, "I am delighted to have you back my guest! I still need to introduce you to Alice," a girl with the top of back length blond hair and a book labeled 'le compendium'. She wore a blue dress with black stockings, as well as blue heeled shoes and vexing black eyes.

"Hello, dear guest, as my master said I am Alice. Delighted to make your acquaintance as the master would say," Alice happily relayed the information to him with a calm and beautiful voice, it was clear too, sweet even, it reminded him of Kari.

"I see, Arsene heeded your call just in time to save many lives such as Ryuji and Ann the people you are acquainted with."

"Well, they're my friends. At this point, I nearly died for them, Igor."

"Well, in any case, make sure to nurture your social links your emotional ties with others. Also next time you will come here of your own accord," a key with blue and black on it with a light blue mask on it, he eyed it curiously.

"That is the contractors key, you can now visit here freely," Alice explained, he nodded.


	4. Digital Persona 4

So this was the end of three and four so.

"You see your persona is a facet of your personality a mask to face hardships and brave the unknown" Igor said with his usual insane looking grin.

"Wait, does that mean Ryuji can call upon a persona to?" Tk asked inquiring.

—–—

"Wait. You're saying that there is an alternative way to make criminals confess their crimes outside of the legal system?" the prosecutor asked. "Is this the 'change of heart' you mentioned? Answer the damn question!" she demanded of TK. His memory, however, was blurry from the insane amount of drugs the blood running down his face. The woman, for the first time, noticing.

"My God what did they do to you? The drugs were bad enough but…" her voice trailed off. "Those bastards! Just tell me and you could be free to go," she said doubtfully.

"You're lying," TK said. "But I do feel better if that was your goal." he weakly smiled at her, blood ran down his lip she sat down.

"Well, kid my time is almost over so please tell me more."

—–—

A voice ran through TK's head

" _I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow, it shall become that wings of rebellion that breaketh your chains of captivity. With the birth of the fool persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead too freedom and new power."_

The thought echoed repeatedly until the message was ingrained into TKs mind _fool persona? What?_

"Oh well I've taken too much time remember too create your social links as you just did ours," Igor said as a blue light enveloped the room and TK was back in the bed breathing heavily and all.

"Well that was weird," TK heard Takemi say from the I.V drip next to him just out of his peripheral vision. "What the fuck , Takemi?" TK yelled. Thank God the door was closed. Takemi looked over, "oh sorry just doing my rounds. Also your school called, you have leave now for the next two weeks. Your bones seem to be healing at an," she paused. "An unprecedented rate, you'll be fine soon enough so please rest so you can leave sooner, kid." Tk nodded at his current status of the bone damage, he knew fully well why he was healing like this.

—–—-—

 _That day was such a surprise the arm the blood his face, he and nico were working on the van as usual and Kari yelled that dinner was done I told nico too go on ahead he would regret this choice several times over soon after a man coughing heavily Tk thought nothing of it and went back to work asking the guy if he was hungry but as he stood up,finished with the car_.

 _The day was such a surprise. The arm the blood. He faced Nico and TK while we worked on the van. Kari yelled to us that dinner was done, as usual. TK told Nico to go ok ahead._

 _However, he'd end up regretting this choice._

 _A man started coughing heavily, but TK thought nothing of it and went back to work. He then decided to ask if he was hungry, but when he stood up the man was in his face staring at him._

 _However, we was covering his eyes. Purple veins were bulging out of his cracked skin. His coat was blue, similar to TK's, there was_ dark purple under his cloak Tk not intimidated stepped back and looked at his devil bringer glowing as it had when he met Dante "What the hell! Are you a demon?!" This would be his first mistake the man wheezed out "Give it to me boy" he said weakly reaching for the devil bringer as Tk pulled away but Kari unknowingly caused the worst pain Tk ever felt "Tk the food is getting cold". "Kari get back inside now!" Tk screamed at the top of his lungs the man grabbing his right arm the devil bringer and throwing him by it Tk got to his knees before looking at the man who held his arm clearly saying "I'm taking this back" before the devil bringer turned into the sword within, the Yamato the sword Dante said belonged to his long dead brother whom he had not yet told Tk it as his true birth name Nero about. The pain worsened as he looked at the stump that he used to call an arm blood squirting him screaming and the worst part is at the time he don't know that was his father.


	5. Chapter 5

The nightmare had weaved it's way into TK's brain and shook him to the core relentlessly reminding him of Dante Virgil and the hell his life has been filled with for years, literally.

"Hey TK you good bro?" the voice of the local Sakamoto delinquent rang in his ears as he was pushed out of the room by Dojima.

"Uh, what the hell I'm up nico don't yell at me," TK mumbled while still rolling in his sleep.

"Hey kid wake up!" Dojima screamed in his face joking too scare him of course as TK jolted awake reaching for his bag smacking Dojima with his gun knocking him back.

"God- uncle what the-" TK hesitated seeing Nanako watching the whole thing. "Uh- sorry Dojima but don't do that again please," TK calmly asked if his uncle (mothers side) .

"Fine but what is that?" Dojima shakily asked staring at TK's hand with his gun named blue rose clutched in between the fingers of his left hand. Tk pondered not wanting to scare anyone.

"It's for self defense and I'm sorry but Tokyo is not that nice a place anymore so I reacted, I'm sorry for hitting you," TK said. He was so angry that being woken and startled like that reminded him of V, the human half of his father from the time had split from himself in an act of hate towards Dante his own brother but his devil side the demon king Urisyn had absorbed a frightening amount of energy in the form of blood from a chlifoth tree from hell in order it fulfill his selfish desire for power after cutting off his own sons arm he should have had enough for ten men but he kept going.

"So-uh your friends are here too see you" Dojima commented breaking the silence as just with TK it seemed the tension was so think in the moment you couldn't cut it with the Yamato.

"Oh good I thought you were fighting," Nanako said in a chipper voice.

"Hell yeah we're back for you bud," Ryuji's vulgar language pierce TK's ears as he earned a smack from Ann too his head. "Oh shut up you idiot there's a little kid here!" she commented in her usual tone of voice.

"Hey you guys how you been since last night" TK asked.

"What? It's been a week," Ann reminded him in a strange way familiar too TK almost like Kari.

"Wait a week! How the -uh heck has it been that long?" TK corrected himself from swearing in front of a nine year old. "Am I sure you said a week or am I on some high level morphine Takemi?" TK asked the entering Doctor.

"Nope no morphine for you kid you fell asleep and wouldn't stop so I let you go and your bones are fine now so get up and out kid," she in a slightly joking tone as she poked him with her clipboard.

"I don't think your a human kid in a week you recovered from an almost certainly fatal encounter with whoever you talked about Kamikaze or whatever."

"Kamoshida you mean," TK said with a slight grin on his face while the voice from before with Igor started while TK closed his eyes and he saw Takemi in his mind 'I am thou thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity. with the birth of the death persona I have obtained the winds of freedom and new power.' TK pondered What this meant for a moment before saying "so I'm gonna leave now see you later."

"Actually you got a week off kid and Akechi wants to see you at the station for a bit," Dojima said as he reflected his nephews statement with his own.

"Oh that kid again he's been coming every day for you kid" Takemi monotonically says barely loud enough for TK too hear next to her.

"Yes I have been," the friendly voice of Akechi rang through the room with another next too him with black hair badge gun holster and a brown suit on his kind and soft features, four coffees in hand

"Sorry boss it was a four for two deal at the coffee house down in yongen so I got four any coffee drinkers here," he said

"Yeah. I do" TK said blankly.

"As do I" Akechi said a kind tone in his voice.

"Well 'he who desires yet acts not breeds pestilence,'" a familiar at least too TK voice rang as a man in a blue coat walked in sword on his side the Yamato, his white slicked back hair was for once down in his face as with his hand he re-slicked it and looked at TK picking him up and setting him on the ground.

"I'm here too settle this boy," his tone darkening slightly. "Vergil what are you doing in a hospital?" TK asked mockingly. "Oh wait is it because I rammed that sword into your sorry excuse for a fatherly ass?" TK now angry said grabbing his gun approaching his father Vergil no longer caring Nanako was there. "How the hell are you here you bastard? And where is Dante?" TK screamed.

"One; hold your tongue when addressing your father boy and two, I don't much care for yelling and he's in the hall," Vergil said calmly.

"Yeah kid we got out of dodge and got here Vergil insisted," the happy sounding voice of Dante hitting TK's ears. As his red coat waved through the room before he stepped in with his flare for the dramatic this was no surprise too TK

"What the hell do you want, old man?" TK asked his uncle before carefully looking at his father while his voice became calmer but questioning.

"My book please, boy?" Vergil asked offhandedly now glaring at TK as Adachi steps in to avoid a fight.

"Uh- Hey now you don't need to fight the please don't actually," he pleaded at TK and his wayward father.

"Adachi get out of my way and let us talk elsewhere?" TK asked as he walked by Ryuji getting his way.

"Hey man you gonna be good he's your dad after all, I get it if he's not been the best I don't even remember mine much aside from screaming and… blood," Ryuji said on the verge of tears clearly seen as his eyes turned red.

"Ryuji I'm sorry but Vergil leave please Dante too," TK commanded which the two actually followed leaving as directed TK sighing with relief at this.

"Sorry uncle Dojima that was Vergil… my father, Hiroki was not with my mom at the time and she met him he was there until the day I was due he said 'this is a next step but you have to go it alone until I come back please' she told me he said that but… he never came back," TK relayed the story of his father to his uncle and friends.

"Why though?" Adachi asked after taking Nanako out too see Ann who quietly sat through the argument of her family.

"He and Dante had a… pressing engagement to attend too and as a result I never met Vergil until about half a year ago," TK explained his teeth gritting every time Vergil's name left his mouth. "And the more I think him 'sacrificing' himself was an excuse to leave again."

"Well then I'll arrest them for-"

"No Dojima!" TK yelled catching everyone's attention with the sharpness of his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long conversation about his father, TK went home wanting nothing more to do with family. He called Kari and the others too ease the pain.

"Hey TK why are you calling so soon? Not that I'm complaining," Kari said. Davis entered the room while she said it.

"Wait, TA is on? Let me talk!" Davis chimed. TK wanted to leave already.

"Why are you in Kari's house, Daisuke?" TK asked. He smirked knowing Davis hated his name, just like like TK hates Takeru, hence the nickname. But he loved times like this: Kari and Davis was a miscalculation however, but TK would get over it.

"Oh, yeah, TJ. I," he paused tripping over his words. " I asked Yolei on a date."

"She said yes," Kari finished. "And I was giving him pointers on proper etiquette and such. But anyways, how are you?" Kari asked sheepishly. TK's arm glowed several shades of pink indicating he himself was shy. They had been 'dating' for about a month and he was still getting used to it. They were in love no doubt but he always wanted something more, but he could never put his finger on it.

 _Sex? No, it can't be that, I could never steal her innocence!_ He thought as his arm and face went twenty more shades of red.

Kari noticed asking, "hey you ok, T?" The nickname was embarrassing for him, especially in front of Davis.

"Hey, TK someone is here for you. Akechi I think," Dojima said. He sounded different. He walked in, Adachi at his shoulder and Akechi at the other.

"He has one too many tonight too stay up- uh hey Dojima-San please stay like this for another minute then we can sit down," Adachi said quickly. The man was too slow, now resembling a drunkard.

"Great, uncle, now I have to do your job, thanks." He rolled his eyes and held out the last word too annoy the older man. He was walking back to his room ready to finish his call and sleep. He and Akechi needed to talk tomorrow.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?" Dojima stuttered. His words slurred as he spoke.

TK brazenly replied, "taking with my girlfriend, then sleep old man."

As he continued to walk he heard Adachi say something to his uncle, but he didn't pay enough attention to hear what he said. Too concerned about what had transpired at the castle the week before. His phone had rung with 'Ryuji' calling.

"What do ya' want blonde?" he asked dryly. Annoyed that he couldn't get ten minutes of peace with his girlfriend.

"Bro school had and event today and Ann's friend she-"

"Spit it out!" TK yelled anxiously.

"She jumped off the roof!" he heard Ann scream through Ryuji's line. "She said he," she stopped breaking down in tears. After that he hung up and ran off, telling Kari he had to go.

Grabbing his coat and shoes he ran to the school as fast as his legs could carry him. He got there soon enough too see Ann crying and Ryuji hugging her. He was in shock, TK could tell by the look on his face.

"Why?" He sniffed. "Just why?" Ann wheezed into the other blonde's shirts. TK tried to be as calm as possible.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" When two looked up Ann no longer looked hurt, but _angry_. The likes of which TK knew, like when he was getting ready to kill his own father. After all, he did lose an arm to him.

He stepped in her way as she tried running.

"Where are you going?" he said quietly.

"To kill the bastard! Kamoshida, he," she paused trying to steady her breathing. "He raped her!" Their eyes widened as TK let go briefly too process what had been said.

"What did you say? That's ridiculous!" Kamoshida said. "She must have misspoke, she did just try suicide." The tone of voice was almost trying to signal that he wanted him to let her go.

"Shiho doesn't lie, she just doesn't." She fell to her knees crying. As Ryuji helped her up she went back to crying into his shoulder. Kamodhida's face twisted from it's calm exterior to a hate filled sneer.

Sakamoto let go of _my_ girl!" he grumbled.

TK got in his way, pushing him back, "What was that you little shit? Do you want me to sue you?" he yelled. TK flinched, bawling his hands into white-knuckled fists.

" _Damn brat I'll sue," he slurred. His breath smelt strongly of alcohol._

" _What? You fell on your own!" TK said. The man didn't listen. He looked as police started towards them._

" _If you think they'll help you think again! The police are my bitches!"_

He pushed the memory out of his head. He looked him in the eye and said, "go ahead. I'll win! I can prove you're guilty of rape and the court will say your guilty biased upon that sensei!" Venom dripped in his tone. He wanted nothing more than to smash the bastards teeth in.

—


End file.
